A Love That Can't Be
by TonixxGrangerxxFredxxWeasleyxx
Summary: Fred died. Or that's what they think. Ron tries to get Hermione, but Hermione's heart forever belongs with Fred. What will happen to the three of them?
1. Envy

**This is my first FF, so be easy on me. xD This is gonna go up to 3 or more chapters, depending on what goes into my head. :D**

**TonixxGrangerxxFredxxWeasleey ~3**

* * *

><p>"Fred... No..." Hermione choked on her words as she saw the still body of Fred Weasley.<p>

"Hermione..." "That's enough..." "Stop crying now..."

Everyone was comforting Hermione except for Ron. He had a deep jealousy for his brother. "I'm glad he's gone... Now Hermione's all mine." Ron's fake frown slowly curled into a grin and he walked away.

"Mione, stop crying... It won't do you any good..." "Just let me be, Gin..." Hermione stood up and walked going to the Forbidden Forest. She knew she was safe. The battle was over.

But she was still troubled. She knew she would miss Fred. But Ron... The mere thought of Ron replacing Fred made her sick. She sat under one of her favorite trees and sighed.

Suddenly, "Incarcerous!" Hermione was bound to the tree in seconds. "Hey! What's your problem?" "Hello Hermione..." "Ronald!" "Happy to see me? Or would you want to see Fred instead?" "Ron, let me go!" "Answer my question. Now." "RONALD BILIUS-" "You must shut up, precious. Or the people would hear your little secret. You wouldn't like that now, would you?" "Mhmhmhmmhmhm!" "What's that? I can't hear you." With a sigh, Hermione bit Ron's hand. "OUCH! YOU LITTLE BITCH" "HELP ME!" Ron sent a Cruciatus curse straight at Hermione.

_~back at the castle~_

"Did you hear that?" asked Ginny. "No, dear, i'm afraid not." "I'll go check it out." "Okay, be careful dear." Ginny walked carefully, wand in hand and stopped at the edge of the forest. She took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Stupefy!" "Expelliarmus!" She heard a wand fall and she dashed for it. She gasped. "R-r-ron?"

"Ginny. What are you doing here?" "Ron, I... I knew you.. But this.. I'd never think... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? Crucio!" Ginny was furious. But her anger flared even more as she saw Hermione, unconcscious. And tied to a tree. "RONALD! HOW COULD YOU? THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Ginny sent numerous spells as her brother cowered in fear.

"Huh?" Hermione slowly opened her eyes. "Sectumpsempra!" Hermione screamed. As soon as she looked down, blood was pooling over the grass. Her leg had a deep gash.

"Oh shit. NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, GINNY!"

Before running off, Ginny shot a spell at Hermione which cut the ropes. Hermione dashed after Ron, and shot a Stupefy at him. Ron fell and Hermione kicked him in the arse. "Idiot. What an idiot." "Oi Ginny!" "Hermione! You got him!" "Time to bring 'im back in" Hermione conjured ropes and tied Ron. She lifted him up magically and set him down on the lake to float, as if he were dead.

Hermione and Ginny triumphantly set off for Hogwarts, but little did they know someone was there, watching them..

* * *

><p><strong>Who was watching them? Stay tuned for Chapter Two. :D<strong>

**Reviews? :D I'd appreciate em! Thankies. :)**


	2. Missing You

**Sorry for the wait! This chapter's a bit sad, so prepare your tissue boxes! **

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I'm sorry..."<p>

Hermione stopped walking.

"Ginny, did you hear that?"

"Huh? No... Maybe you're just tired and hearing things." Ginny smiled and they continued walking.

"Hermione..." Hermione stopped once again.

"Ginny, why don't you go ahead? I'll be right behind you..."

"Okay, Mione."

Hermione walked slowly back to the forest, her wand in her left hand. "Alright! Who's there?" Something white whooshed past her. "What the?" Before she even knew what was happening, Hermione was falling endlessly into something.

"Arresto Momentum!" she heard someone shout. Hermione stopped a few inches from the ground. She stood up and searched the place. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hermione..." Hermione turned around and cried as she saw the pearly-white face in front of her.

"Fred... My Fred..." She put her arms around him, but it just went through. Hermione cried even more.

"Hermione... I'm really sorry for doing this to you..."

"Freddie, it's okay... It's okay Freddie..."

"I love you Hermione..."

"I love you too Freddie... And I'll miss you..." Hermione's tears fell down to her soaked shirt.

"Stop crying for me... It's not going to change anything..." Hermione sniffed.

"It's just... I'm scared I'll never see you again..." Hermione looked down and her tears fell to her cold feet. Fred held her chin, and Hermione looked up.

"Fred, I love you..."

"Goodbye, love..."

Fred slowly disappeared and Hermione sat down, crying and crying for what seemed like forever.

Hermione stood up and jumped out of whatever she fell into. She wiped her tears and set off for the castle. She sat on the rubble and Mr. Weasley patted her on the back. "Let's go home now, Mione..." "Okay.."

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione set off for the Burrow.

Hermione dashed into the bathroom without a single word. She tried to remember all the fun times, all the pranks.. She sobbed harder. She remembered their first kiss... She put her fingers to her lips and sobbed until Ginny knocked on the door. Apparently, her sobbing could be heard from outside.

"Mione, what's wrong? Let me in..." "Go away Gin."

She heard Ginny walk away, but another knock, much louder than Ginny's made Hermione jump. It was Ron. "Hermione?"

"GO AWAY FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" She sat there, crying, until she finally opened the door.

She walked over to the garden and sat there, poking some gnomes. She went back in and sat in the kitchen. Suddenly an owl was pecking on the window. It was a Ministry letter.

* * *

><p><strong>What was in the letter? Who was it for? :) You gotta wait to find out! :P<strong>


End file.
